Tease
by vivvy1D
Summary: On her first day of work Blair meets a completely adorable yet just as arrogant boy called Harry. Knowing Harry is the kind of guy that's used to getting everything his way Blair decides to teach him a lesson and tease him into thinking she's interested in him. But will Blair accidently fall in love? And when she does, will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: First Impressions**_

_****_It was 6AM and although I still had 2 hours before I had to start my first day of work at Topshop I decided to get up early and prepare anyways. I slid my way out of bed and eventually found myself in the bathroom. After a soothing, warm shower I got changed into my favourite baby pink sleeveless top and white high waisted shorts, leaving my straight, boob length, brown hair down. Feeling extremely classy, I walked into the kitchen, had some cereal then grabbed my wallet, phone, Ray-Ban sunglasses and threw them all into a big brown tote bag then made my way out, locking the apartment door behind me.

"Hey Blair!" Chelsea called towards me.

"Hey Chels" I smiled, walking over to the register to get my name tag.

"Ready for your first day?" she asked, a wide grin on her face.

"Sure am." I nodded back, a smile spreading across my own face.

I placed my handbag into the cupboard underneath the register, clipped my name tag onto my chest and began walking around the store looking for things to do. I soon found myself bored, aimlessly wandering around until something ran into my back, causing me to fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" a deep voice asked, seemingly irritated that I had gotten in his way.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." I stated, pushing myself off the floor.

I looked up to see a boy around my age, his head covered with wild curls, slightly taller than myself, with two green eyes looking down at me. He was cute I must admit, but so far he seemed like a total ass.

"Hey, you're cute." He chuckled, flashing a wide smile at me.

"Right…" I said, one eyebrow raised. Who did this guy think he was? First he knocks me to the floor, then acts like it's my fault and now he's trying to flirt with me, was this guy for real?

"I'm Harry." He winked, the dimples from his smile deepening.

"Oh great" I chimed with false enthusiasm, turning around and waking in the other direction.

"Hey wait!" he called, placing a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Um, are you alright?" I asked, a little taken back.

"Wow this is unusual. You see, I don't normally get this kind of reaction from most girls." He laughed as though it was some sort of inside joke.

"Well, I'm not most girls." I retorted, folding my arms across my chest.

"Mmm you don't say." He muttered, his eyes scanning my body up and down in confusion as though I was an alien.

"Can I help you with anything? Cause if not then I kind of have work to do." I sighed, getting tired of his games.

"Blair is everything okay?" I heard Chelsea say, walking over towards me and Harry.

"Everything's fine, Harry here was just leaving actually." I smiled, my hand gesturing Harry towards the door.

"Well actually, I was just about to ask Blair here for her number." He contradicted me, looking me straight in the eyes.

I could tell he knew he was getting on my nerves, and he was loving it. Well I wasn't ready to give him that satisfaction.

"I have a boyfriend actually." I lied, trying to be as convincing as possible.

"Oh that's bullshit! You told me yesterday you were single!" Chelsea jumped, blowing my cover.

"Haha, come on Blair, I know you want to give me your number. And you don't need to play hard to get, I'm interested." Harry laughed, pulling his phone out and handing it to me.

I traced my fingers along the screen of his iPhone and pretended to put my number in before Chelsea grabbed it from my hands.

"Blair stop trying to fool us." She complained, her fingers dancing along the screen in a blur then handing the phone back to Harry with a grin on her face.

"Chelsea what the hell!" I gasped, shocked at her betrayal.

"Thanks for that Chelsea." Harry nodded, turning to face me.

"I'll talk to you later babe, thanks for everything." He said, shaking his head and sweeping his hair to the side.

I shot him a sour smile and glared until he finally left the store.

"Chelsea what the hell was that?" I snapped, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her towards the register with me.

"He was hot! And he was so into you! Did you seriously not see that? All the winks, the smiles, the hair flip, oh c'mon Blair, don't play dumb." She argued, sitting on the counter.

"Okay fine, he was hot." I agreed, remembering his fit body, mass of curls and forest green eyes.

"But he was a total dick!" I quickly added.

"Mmm right. He was a complete hottie, obviously flirting with you, practically begging for your number…. What a dick." She joked, sarcasm ringing from her voice.

"Ugh, whatever." I gave up, walking over to assist some girls that had walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: The Idea**_

It was finally 3PM and my shift for the day was over. I gathered my things and said goodbye to Chelsea before continuing down the street to my favourite café on the corner for lunch.

"Hey Rebekah" I smiled, walking into the café and approaching her at the counter.

Rebekah, Chelsea and I had moved to London together from Australia and had been living here for almost a year. We all shared the apartment together and had been best friends since the beginning of high school. Chelsea and myself were 17 while Rebekah was 18 and by far the 'mother' of the household.

"The usual yeah B?" Rebekah asked instinctively, already starting to make my order.

"Thanks Becca." I called towards her, making my way to a table for 2.

Pulling out my iPhone, I started to relax until I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hey Blair." Harry said, sitting down in the empty chair opposite me.

At first I was taken in by his charming smile before I forced myself to rekindle the hatred I'd felt this morning.

"What on earth are you doing here?" I mumbled quietly to myself, trying to ignore him.

"Your friend Chelsea gave me her number as well as yours and texted me saying you'd be here." He explained, leaning in towards me.

"You know what Chelsea? I just don't get you, you're gorgeous, smart, and funny, but I can shake the feeling that you kind of hate me." He joked, I could tell what he was hinting at and I decided to play along.

"Mmm, I know, I should be throwing myself at you, but jerk isn't my type." I stated matter of factly.

"Don't worry, you'll soon be mine, just wait and see. I've always loved a challenge." Harry winked, leaning back in his chair.

"Who's this Blair? New friend?" Rebekah asked curiously, eying Harry from head to toes.

"Just some guy I met today, and apparently my new personal stalker." I introduced, pointing a finger towards Harry.

He frowned at me and pouted over exaggerating his disappointment. I know that I was meant to 'hate' him, but I had to admit, it was quite fun getting to joke around with him like this.

"Hi, I'm Rebekah. Blair's roommate and best friend since seventh grade." She introduced, putting my chicken salad on the table and walking back over to the counter.

"Well she seems to like me." Harry sighed

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't you go harass her then?" I asked, this time genuinely interested in what his answer would be.

"Because, I have my eyes on someone else." He laughed to himself

"Oh come on Blair! Just go on one date with me. I promise you'll change your mind about me, and hey, you might even have some fun." He pleaded, trying to persuade me.

Then, a thought struck my mind. Harry was so cocky, he obviously thought I was another one of those typical girls he could win over with his dimples and charm. It was evident that he'd never been rejected before. This might be the perfect opportunity to teach him a lesson.

'What if I indulged him in his fantasy, make him believe I like him and I have feelings for him then tease him a little bit so he understands that he can't just get any girl he wants whenever he wants.' I said inside my head, and to be honest, I thought it was a pretty good plan. Someone obviously had to teach Harry his lesson and I was more than happy to do it.

"Okay fine." I pretended to give in, but internally I was excited to go on the date and start this little game of tease with him.

"Just text me the details." I said, standing up and kissing him on the cheek before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Let the Games Begin**_

It had been a long day and I was so grateful to finally have some peace of mind as I lay in bed, randomly twirling my hair. Then suddenly, my phone beeped.

**"Hey Blair, today was fun, can't wait to see you again soon:) How's tomorrow morning, 10:00? Chelsea gave me your address so I'll pick you up."**

This was it, the moment I'd been waiting for. I decided to not go too over the top with my reply. I wanted my act to be believable, I didn't want Harry getting suspicious about anything but I also didn't want him to think he'd won me over. After playing with words in my mind for a while, I came up with a witty reply and hit send.

**"Gotta admit I was shocked to see you at lunch, but it was still fun:) can't wait for tomorrow:) xxx" **

Within seconds my phone buzzed again, it was from Harry.

** "Well someone's certainly feeling less grumpy:P see you tomorrow." **

I couldn't help but laugh, then looking back on the day I realised what a bitch I'd been to him, but that was all about to change. He had no idea what I had planned for him… I decided to tease him a little and sent him a quick text back.

**"I just got outta the shower, need to get dressed then it's bed for me, night Harry. See you in the morning:)" **

It was a complete lie, but he wouldn't know. Then of course, my phone buzzed instantly, another message from Harry appearing on the screen.

**"Need help getting dressed?;)"**

I let out a giggle, sure he was a bit of a dick but it was still pretty entertaining. I decided to leave him with his thoughts as I put my phone on the nightstand and drifted off to sleep.

I slowly opened my eyes as the sun seeped through a little gap in the curtains. Blinking a few times, I yawned and dragged myself out of bed to prepare for my date with Harry. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a low cut dress that cinched in at the waist and ended a few centimetres above my knees. After my shower I collected my phone and bag then quietly creeped out the apartment, leaving Rebekah and Chelsea asleep. I took the elevator downstairs then opened the front door, expecting to wait outside for Harry to arrive, but he was already there.

"Wow, you look….." he starred at me, his mouth slightly parted.

"Speechless there Harry?" I giggled, my cheeks turning pink with embarrassment.

But instead of answering he just took my hand in his and led the way to his car.

"So, where are we off to today?" I questioned

"It's a surprise." Harry replied automatically, not giving away any clues.

"Aww, please harry?" I pouted, placing a hand on his head and running my fingers through his curls, trying to command his attention away from the road.

"Blair if I were you I'd stop that." He breathed softly, looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

I could tell he was losing focus on what he was doing, I could hear his breathing quicken. I didn't hesitate to play along a little longer though.

"Why? Getting a little distracted Harry?" I asked innocently, pretending to be ignorant of the affect I was having on him.

"At least wait until we finish the day, okay? Then you can do whatever you want." Harry coughed, trying to regain control of his voice.

He placed his hand on mine then placed them in my lap. His hands were warm and a shock went through my body with his touch. 'Remember Blair, you don't actually like him, it's all just pretend.' I reminded myself.

"Okay, we're here." Harry announced proudly.

"And where exactly is 'here' Harry?"

"You'll see." He replied, hopping out of the car and opening my door for me.

I stumbled out of the car, not realising how close Harry was to the door. My legs gave way as I clashed into Harry's body and we both began to fall.

"Careful beautiful." Harry whispered into my ear.

He had one arm around my waist and another holding onto the car door. I opened my eyes, relieved he had caught me and found his face only inches away from my own. I could smell his cologne, and felt the warmth of his breath as it hit my cheeks. Looking directly up at him I bit my lip, trying to regain my own footing.

"Thanks Harry."

My voice was soft, it was barely audible to myself that at first I wondered whether he had heard me or not, but he reassured me he had as he moved closer to me, closing the distance between our bodies.

"You're welcome." He spoke, his eyes looking directly into mine.

Slowly backing away from me, he shut the car door and beckoned for me to hold his hand as he walked away from the car.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked again, starting to wonder what he had planned.

"There" He nodded ahead.

I followed his gaze and saw the ocean in front of us. The beach was empty. It was just me and Harry. I took off my shoes and held them in one hand as I ran towards the sand and felt myself sinking in the grains. I hadn't seen a beach this beautiful since I had left Australia. The rays of sun danced along my skin making my hairs stand up. It was a perfect day for the beach. I almost forgot Harry was with me until he wrapped both arms around my waist from behind and dragged me down.

"Harry what are you doing, silly?" I giggled, trying to wriggle my way out of his arms.

"Shhh." He cooed, not loosening his grip at all.

"Harry let go!" I commanded like a child, tying to pry his arms away.

"Make me." He stuck his tongue out, relishing in the fact I was trapped.

I took this as a chance to continue with the game and began to tease him.

"You're stronger than me, that's not fair." I pouted.

"Please Harry? I wanna go to the water." I begged, running my fingers through his hair seductively.

His grip loosened and I could feel his arms making their way to my face. I inched slowly towards him, until our noses were literally touching, my forehead resting on his. Finally, I could tell he had let go enough for me to break free. In a hurry I lifted myself off of him and sprinted for the water, taking a deep breath out as my feet reached the tide.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I've been told that I'm not allowed to post my stories on this site anymore:( I was going to stop writing all together but I've decided instead to keep posting my stories but they'll be uploaded to .com instead:) I'll re-upload 'One Direction' and 'One Direction Sequel' but because I only just started 'Tease' unless you find me on twitter at vivvy1D and request me to continue then I'm going to stop writing that one. THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORIES! I'M STILL GOING TO WRITE ABOUT EVA AND THE BOYS, just go to .com :) and my username for that website is vivvy1D :) please don't stop reading just because I had to change websites! MUCH MUCH LOVE. Hope you keep reading my stuff3 xxx**_

_**(follow me on twitter at vivvy1D and tell me what you like and dislike about my stories and what you want to happen:)) **_


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY GUYS I JUST REALISED THAT THE WEBSITE DIDN'T POST PROPERLY! The website I'm now posting on is www. one direction fan (take out the spaces though) im so sorry I didn't realise until now and I just wanna say a MASSIVE THANKYOU to absolutely every single one of my readers, and a HUUUGEEEEEEE thanks to anyone whos following me to www. one direction fan 3 I really appreciate it all! I HOPE MY STORIES DON'T SUCK AND YOU GUYS ARE LOVING THEM:D gimme some feedback:) im really sad to leave this site but they wont let me post my stuff anymore:( SEE YOU ALL ON www. one direction fan (take out the spaces though) XXXXXXX**


End file.
